Constantine (Muppets)
Constantine: The World's Most Dangerous Frog, or just simply Constantine, is the main antagonist of the 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted, the sequel to the 2011 film The Muppets. He appears to be an evil doppelgänger, as well as the evil counterpart and archenemy of iconic Muppet Kermit the Frog, who is claimed to be the "Number One" criminal of the world. He and his subordinate/pawn, Dominic Badguy, formulated an evil plot to steal the crown jewels. He resembles Kermit the Frog, aside from the fact that a black beauty mark is depicted on his left cheek. He was performed and voiced by . History According to Gulag prison guard Nadya (in the extended version of the film), Constantine's mother abandoned him as a tadpole and he was taken in by the owner of the largest bomb factory in Germany, which he subsequently blew up. ''Muppets Most Wanted'' At the beginning of the film, Constantine was in Siberian Gulag 38B. However, he escapes the prison and blows it up, then makes contact with his second-in-command Dominic Badguy. Later while Kermit the Frog is for a stroll in Berlin, Constantine sneaks up on him and slaps a duplicate mole on his left cheek. The police thought that Kermit was Constantine and then brings him to the Gulag. Constantine then impersonates Kermit and meets up with Dominic Badguy to proceed with his plans to steal the crown jewels of England. Constantine covered his mole on his left cheek to make him look like Kermit. Constantine then dismissed the show letting it run into chaos while pretending to love Miss Piggy to cover his tracks, even proposing to her so he had an excuse to get into the Tower of London. Walter and Fozzie found out the truth and were confronted by Constantine. However, they were saved by Animal (who suspected that he was an impostor from the start), and the three escaped to save the real Kermit. After his plan worked, Constantine and Miss Piggy were about to get married, with Constantine planning to blow up Miss Piggy after the ceremony. However, the real Kermit managed to break in and, after a few switches, stopped the wedding. After a few mishaps, Miss Piggy finally deduces the real Kermit by asking both frogs if she would marry them, knowing that the real Kermit would be reluctant enough to give a proper answer. With the ruse up, Constantine finally revealed his true identity and started his next bomb to blow the Muppets to kingdom come. The bomb happens to be on Miss Piggy's ring, which starts to terrify everyone. Fortunately, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's bomb magnet suit managed to pull the bomb with help from Beaker (who was wearing the suit to prevent himself from being killed) and get it to safety. Despite the failure to blowing up the Muppets, Constantine attempted to make a clean escape by taking Miss Piggy hostage. Sick of Constantine's mistreatment, however, Dominic tried to double-cross Constantine, revealing that he was in fact The Lemur, the world's second-greatest thief, and planning to make a clean getaway in a helicopter with the stolen jewels to become the new Number One Criminal. Constantine, having anticipated that he would be betrayed, simply ejected Dominic from the helicopter and boarded it, tying up Miss Piggy in the process. Kermit, however, managed to grab hold of the helicopter and tried to save Piggy, while the other Muppets manged to stop Constantine from escaping by forming a long chain from themselves and holding onto the helicopter. As Kermit finally got up to the cockpit, Constantine held him at gunpoint, proudly declaring himself the world's most dangerous frog. However, Piggy breaks free and angrily declares that meant he was still a frog, grabbing his feet and smashing him against the cockpit several times. Taking off the same fake mole Constantine had given him in their first encounter, Kermit furiously slapped it onto Constantine's face, which knocked him out cold. In the end, Constantine and Dominic end up being arrested for their crimes, and they were placed back to the Gulag for the rest of their lives. Other appearances As part of the film's promotion, Constantine recorded a video commentary for the Oscar-winning song from the first film, Man or Muppet. ''Muppet Vision 3D'' Constantine interrupted the pre-show of Muppet Vision 3D in Disney Hollywood Studios and California Adventure in March 2014 to promote the upcoming film. Gallery Images Muppets Most Wanted.png|Constantine on the Muppets Most Wanted Blu-ray cover DVD.PNG|Constantine on the Muppets Most Wanted DVD Videos Constantine Sing Along I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo In Malibu) The Muppets I'm Number One Muppets Most Wanted Quotes Trivia *Constantine is the second main antagonist of any Muppet film in the Muppet Show universe to be a Muppet, the first being Miss Piggy's portrayal of the Wicked Witch of the West, and the first main antagonist of a theatrical one. *The scene where Constantine confronts Kermit for the first time has become an internet meme in late 2016, known as "Evil Kermit," where he is shown giving Kermit unethical advice. *In one of the TV spots for the film, it is shown he actually does love Miss Piggy. Navigation Category:Muppet Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:Incriminators Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Lover Stealers Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Martial Artists Category:Abusers Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Extravagant Category:Love Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Envious Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy